


Scratch or Dent

by celticheart72



Category: Days of Thunder (1990)
Genre: Complete, Condoms, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Seduction, Sex, Sex on a Car, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Rowdy meets his paramedic girlfriend at a race and flirts his way to a first day and more.I do not own any of Days of Thunder only my own original characters and ideas.





	1. The Meet Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: fingering and sex on Rowdy's car

You sat on top of the medical hauler with the fan blowing on you and a cooler of ice and bottled water. It was May in Charlotte, NC and it was just over eighty degrees. Positioned as you were up on top of the hauler you were able to scan the crowds for any signs of medical issues and to watch the drivers as they raced the track. Human eye would catch problems faster than the monitors everyone else was looking at and you could give the team of medics you were in charge of instructions before NASCAR could call your command center. The race hadn’t started yet and all of the drivers were gathered in the NASCAR hauler for the drivers meeting. You knew when it was over when the myriad of men in colorful fire suits started exiting the hauler.

One in a distinctive black and white suit with errant brown curls walked out giving a friendly shove to the driver you’d dumped a cup of ice on at Kansas the weekend before. Since you started working for NASCAR on their medical team five years ago you’d become familiar with most of the drivers who raced on a regular basis. It had been your rule not to date racecar drivers. Growing up in Charlotte, NC where NASCAR made its home you ran into a lot of racecar drivers. Most weren’t womanizers, but some definitely took advantage of the Pit Lizards that were always around. Cole Trickle didn’t have that reputation and probably didn’t deserve the ice dowsing you gave him but he wasn’t your type. Rowdy Burns on the other hand. Oh. My. God.

Rowdy Burns had talent coming out of his ass and charm to go right along with it. With those dark brown curls, beautiful bright blue eyes, and a smile that could light up a room he made your heart melt and your panties wet. Unfortunately, he’d never noticed you. Rumor had it that he’d been engaged once and it didn’t end well so he kept his love life off the track. For him you’d break your no dating racecar drivers rule and would even break your no one night stands rule. A good fucking from him? Totally worth it.

While you sat there musing over your crush your eyes had continued to scan the crowd. When they made their way back to the NASCAR hauler and the drivers walking to their garages you noticed Rowdy and Cole had stopped in front of the medical hauler and were looking up at you.

“Hello there Darlin’,” Rowdy called up to you, his eyes shaded by a pair of aviator style sunglasses.

Cole was grinning next to him and shaking his head, “I’m telling you, she doesn’t like us.”

Normally you’d have a witty comeback for that kind of comment but the fact that Rowdy had FINALLY taken notice of you had befuddled your brain and scrambled your words. So you did what you’d done to Cole and took your water cup and sent the contents flying down at them. Rowdy hopped back out of the way just in time but you caught Cole right in the face making you giggle snort.

Rowdy’s smile got even bigger on hearing that and he looked back up at you and gave you a thumbs up as Cole shook himself in Rowdy’s direction making you laugh. They continued on to their garages and Rowdy came in 2nd and Cole 6th in the race that day.

The next week at Pocono you were sitting up on top of the medical hauler with your laptop reordering supplies when Rowdy and Cole stopped again. Rowdy looked up at you with a grin but Cole looked apprehensive. He probably didn’t want to get dowsed again.

“You’re wasting your time Rowdy,” you could hear Cole say but Rowdy didn’t respond.

Out of the corner of your eye brown curls came into view and as you turned your head Rowdy came up the ladder and locked one arm around it while holding a bottle of Coke out to you.

“Thought you might be thirsty,” he offered with that brilliant smile of his. The sunglasses were off his face and his eyes were a brilliant blue that made your pussy jump.

Chuckling at his antics you pointed over at the small cooler of bottled water you had next to the fan.

His broad shoulders bounced and he grinned at you, “Come on Darlin’, I climbed all the way up here just to bring you a Coke. Don’t I get anything for that?”

Smiling you blew him a kiss and he actually pretended to catch it. The goof.

Pointing a finger holding the air kiss at you he smiled, “Next time you’re going to dinner with me.”

Raising an eyebrow you watched him disappear back down the ladder. He left the Coke behind which you enjoyed immensely.

Rowdy won that race and Cole came in 4th.

At Michigan the next week to your utter disappointment you didn’t see Rowdy before the race. There had been a fight at one of the vendor tents and the drunk fan took a swing at one of your EMTs so you were off dealing with all of that when the drivers meeting let out. Rowdy came in 9th and Cole won. After the race was over you were making your way to the NASCAR hauler to discuss what had happened before the race when Rowdy walked up to you.

“Missed you before the race,” he said and raised an eyebrow when he noticed your split lip. “Darlin’ maybe you shouldn’t climb up and down that hauler all the time if you’re going to fall off it and split your lip open.”

You rolled your eyes at him and he fell into step beside you as you continued on your way, “That’s not what happened. I stepped in between someone’s face and someone else’s fist.”

“Maybe you should use something other than your own face to stop a fist?” He chuckled at you.

“You think?” You turned to face him when you reached the NASCAR hauler. “So what exactly is going on here. Cole bet that you couldn’t get me on a date with you or something?”

His blue eyes registered hurt at that statement, “Not at all. He told me about the ice incident at Kansas and I told him all you need was some good ole Southern charm.”

Suppressing a smirk you pointed into his chest, “Oh? You got any of that?”

Rowdy dropped his head and shook it before turning on that smile that made you wet and looking up at you, “Maybe a little. You live in Charlotte right?”

You nodded.

“Let me take you to dinner then. I promise you won’t regret it,” he smiled at you and you couldn’t say no if you wanted to.

Taking a deep breath you pretended to think about it before pulling your phone from your pocket, unlocking it, and handing it to him. He typed in his number and sent a text to himself just before the hauler door opened.

“Lieutenant!”

Crossing your eyes you smirked at Rowdy as he handed your phone back and his eyes flicked up to the NASCAR official addressing you.

“Bring the charm next time Rowdy,” you told him as you made your way into the hauler.

“Yes ma’am,” he grinned at you as he walked away.

There were two weeks until the Sonoma race and Rowdy didn’t waste any time in texting you to set up that date. You were putting the finishing touches on your minimal makeup when your doorbell range. Taking one last glance in the mirror you decided you were as ready as you’d ever be. Loose curls framed your face and tumbled down your back and you wore a wrap dress with no panties and a front clasp see through lace bra. High heeled strappy sandals adorned your feet and made your legs look hotter than hell as far as you were concerned. Rowdy was either going to fuck you or you were coming home after this date to put your vibrator to good use with him on your mind.

When you answered the door he stood there with a small bouquet of white and yellow roses and that brilliant smile of his. Your heart stuttered in your chest when you looked him over. Snug jeans, a button down blue shirt that made his blue eyes even bluer if that were possible, and that shirt was open just enough to show a smattering of chest hair that made you want to run your hands all over him.

“Hello there Darlin’. These are for you,” he said and held the flowers out to you.

Taking them and holding them to your nose you grinned at him, “Trying out the charm huh?”

Grinning, his shoulders bounced just slightly, “Maybe a little. Is it working?”

“You got me on a date didn’t you? I’d say it already worked for you at least a little bit,” you told him while you moved into your kitchen to put the flowers in water. He stood in your kitchen leaning against the island in the middle of it watching you with that smile and you considered for a brief second skipping dinner and going straight for dessert.

If you didn’t know better you might think he knew what you were thinking by the charming smile he wore on his face but he didn’t let on if he did. He held the door for you when you walked out to your porch and locked the door. Then opened the passenger door of his car for you to get in and waited until you had your seatbelt on before he closed it. At the restaurant he held the door for you again and pulled your chair out from the table. You were beginning to wonder who the hell this man was and where Rowdy had gone. You knew he tended to be more quiet natured than some drivers, and with rare exception he was always polite to anyone he encountered but this was a different side you were seeing. That smile you loved so much never left his face the whole night and his blue eyes never strayed from you. At the end of dinner when you got back into his car he told you he needed to stop by his team’s garage for a minute and asked if you wanted to come. You weren’t going to say no, frankly you really didn’t want the night to end. There was a lot more to Rowdy than you expected and you really hoped this wasn’t just a bet with Cole.

When he opened the door to the garage and held it for you to walk in you turned slightly toward him so he pressed into you when you paused. He was solid and it made your breath catch.

“Are you sure this isn’t some bet with Cole?” You asked with a grin.

He held up his hand and made the peace symbol, “Scout’s honor.”

You giggle snorted which made him chuckle, “That’s not the boy scouts hand signal Rowdy.”

Looking at his hand he frowned, “It’s not? Oh well then. But I promise, this is not a bet with Cole. I like you.”

Finally, his hand went to the small of your back and the tip of his little finger just barely brushed your ass making your pussy tingle. His eyebrow shot straight to his hairline and his blue eyes looked at you, there was definitely desire there. You suspected he might have figured out that you weren’t wearing any panties.

He didn’t say anything but his fingertips dropped just a little lower as he nudged you forward toward an office where his hand left you briefly so he could fumble with his keys and unlock the door. You stepped inside and looked around while he got onto the computer then you smiled at him and strolled back out to the garage with your hips swaying noticeably. Out of the corner of your eye you caught him looking at your ass. Wandering the garage you finally came on his car set up for Sonoma. Looking back over to the office and back to the hood of his car you decided to take a chance and hopped up onto the hood. He’d either be irritated or totally turned on by what you were doing but you’d never know unless you tried. Knowing he’d have a hissy if your heels scratched the hood you let your feet hang over the side but leaned back on your hands in as sultry of a pose as you could manage. Seduction wasn’t something you were all that great at. You’d had a few boyfriends and the sex had been okay but something about Rowdy told you it would be hugely different. In more ways than one.

When you heard the office door close and looked to where Rowdy was he had an amused expression on his face when he saw you on the hood of his car. Scratching at his curls as he approached you he grinned and gave you a once over, “Now this is my idea of a hood ornament Darlin’.”

“Is that so? I imagine you have a lot of girls all over the hood of your cars taking trashy pictures,” you grinned at him as you shifted and brought your feet up on the hood and posed for him.

He hesitated a second while he took you in, toes to head, and then focused on your shoes on the hood, “You’re not trashy. Uh, not to sound like an ass but do you think you could get the heels off the hood?”

Grinning at him you slid down the hood enough that you could place one foot flat on his chest, “Take it off.”

Rowdy’s eyebrow winged up but one strong hand wrapped around your ankle as the other undid the strap of your shoe and pulled it off to drop it to the floor. You replaced that foot with your other one and spread your knees just slightly which made the wrap of your dress fall open slightly over the thigh of the leg whose foot was currently on his chest. When he dropped that foot you bent your knee and flexed your other leg out so your dress shifted just a little more this time revealing bare hip.

“Jesus,” Rowdy said and braced his fists on the hood on either side of you.

“Would you like me to get off the hood?” You asked him with a smile.

His lust filled blue eyes snapped up to yours and he shook his head, “Nope. Just trying not to make an ass out of myself.”

You could see he was fighting a raging hard on and just by the outline of him in his jeans the man was huge. It had been so long and you’d never been with a guy who you could say had an oh my god sized cock. Just by the way he carried himself, self-assured, confidant, and smooth, you were sure he knew how to use it for more that just getting himself off.

“Well, why don’t you let me help you?” You offered and when his eyes met yours you reached down to the ties of your wrap, grabbed one end, and started to pull until it was untied. The far side of your dress slid off your leg up to your hip at that point letting him know you in fact were not wearing any panties.

“Jesus Darlin’. All night I’ve been fighting myself to be a gentleman with you and you’re doing this. Have I died and gone to Heaven or something?” Rowdy’s voice was deeper, gravellier, and you felt yourself getting wetter at his words.

Grinning down at him you shifted a little so the dress slid off your side and started to reveal the lace of your bra in the middle, “Why don’t you show me the Rowdy that got the nickname Rowdy?”

Shaking his head he grinned wickedly at you and slid his hand up your leg to your hip then the side of your breasts where he nudged your dress away revealing your lace covered breast. Your puckered nipple was visible under the lace and his blue eyes was drawn to it. Leaning down over you he lightly bit at your nipple through the lace making you gasp. Your heart was racing by that point and you could feel your pussy protesting at it’s emptiness. Both of your nipples were tingling and you just wanted Rowdy to slam into you and make you cum until you screamed his name at the top of your lungs. His tongue laved at your nipple through the lace for a few seconds before he stood back up and laid his palm over your bare hip. His blue eyes watched your skin reverently as he swept the fabric from the other side baring you to his eyes. When his eyes flicked up to yours you smiled at him and got a slow sexy grin in return as his fingers threaded in the curls located just above your pussy lips, the rest of you was completely bare. As fingers tangled in those curls his thumb lightly swept over your clit making you jump slightly and moan quietly. His eyes met yours again as his palm laid flat over your mound but his thumb ran over your clit again and down to your lips which you knew were wet and glistening to his eyes. When he realized just how soaked you were his smile widened even more if that were possible and his shifted his hand so he could slide one long thick finger inside of you. Rowdy curled that finger and instantly found your g spot making you throw your head back and moan. He used one finger for a few thrusts then added another and you could feel your pussy quivering at the sensation of being fucked skillfully. And he was only using two fingers. You cried out and your legs tensed when he added a third finger and his thumb started to work your clit in earnest. Placing your feet flat on the hood of his car your lifted your ass slightly and pulled your dress off and tossed it behind you onto the windshield making Rowdy’s eyes widen slightly at the sight of you. All you had on was the lace bra and your feet were spread wide on the hood of his car while he finger fucked you. The sound his fingers were making as you grew even wetter and the feeling of his thumb on your clit and his fingers hitting your g spot slammed your orgasm into you fast and hard. Your legs stiffened and you felt your pussy clench down hard around Rowdy’s fingers as you threw your head back and cried out his name for anyone in the building to hear. When the stars behind your eyes cleared and you looked back at Rowdy he pulled his fingers from you and stuck them in his mouth.

“Now that was a sight. You’re gorgeous when you cum, did you know that?” He asked you after sucking his fingers clean.

All you could do was heave out a breath and chuckle as you laid back on the car hood and closed your eyes. A few seconds later you heard the distinctive sound of a belt unbuckling and a zipper being unzipped then a foil wrapper being opened. When you looked back up at Rowdy as he grabbed your hips and pulled you down the car toward him his blue eyes were shining with lust and his lips looked so irresistible you pushed yourself up to kiss him. He opened his mouth and your tongues met and you realized he was a fantastic kisser. Rowdy pulled away from your kiss for a second to look down at your bra and with a smooth move of two fingers he had the front clasp undone and the cups fell away from your full breasts. His lips descended on first one nipple which he nipped with his teeth then soothed with his tongue and he kissed the valley between your breasts before doing the same thing to your other nipple. While he tongued your nipple you felt the head of his cock at your entrance and you let out a breath when you felt him start to thrust but when his hips slammed into yours you gasped and you felt your toes curl. Three of his fingers barely stretched you to take the full length and width of him. You had never in your life felt so full before. It was erotic and just slightly painful, but not in any way a bad painful, it was the kind of pleasurable pain that made an orgasm even better. He threaded his fingers with yours and returned to kissing you as he pulled out and thrust back into you in an excruciatingly slow pace. You know he was giving you time to adjust to his size, at least you hoped that’s what he was doing, because you didn’t think you could take the excruciatingly slow pace he was currently fucking you at for long. Fortunately as your body adjusted and you got even wetter he started to pick up the pace. He let your hands go and you reached up to put your hands around his neck and felt down the muscles of his shoulders and upper back under his shirt. Granted you were the one that was naked but you could tell that he was very well built under those damn clothes of his. And suddenly you were wishing for a bed and complete privacy where there wasn’t a chance of anyone walking in on you so you could get him naked too. Something made you open your eyes and you saw he was watching the look on your face with hooded blue eyes of his own. One particularly hard thrust bumped your cervix and hit your g spot in just the right way and you moaned which made him smile and show straight white teeth. He started grinding his hips into you with each thrust to stimulate your clit and his mouth found one of your nipples which just sent you right on over the edge again. Arching your back you cried out his name as bright lights flashed behind your eyes and every muscle in your body contracted down on Rowdy’s cock inside of you.

“Fuck!” He growled around your nipple and he thrust into you hard and fast a few more times before he threw his head back and groaned as he came while your pussy continued to milk his cock.

Rowdy stood there with his cock still inside of you breathing hard for a minute then looked down at you and grinned. “That was amazing.”

Smiling up at him you nodded, “Yeah, it was but I don’t think I can walk now.”

He chuckled then slid out of you and reached a hand down to help you off the car. You stood there on trembling legs with one hand on the hood to balance yourself.

“You going to be okay while I take care of this?” He asked indicating the condom on his still hard cock.

Nodding you gave him a thumbs up which made him raise an eyebrow and grin at you while he ran off to dispose of the condom.

Your legs were definitely rubber and it was going to take you a minute before you could put your heels back on and walk out of the garage but you could at least manage to get dressed. Righting your bra you refastened it and turned around to grab your dress when you noticed it. Right in the middle of the hood of Rowdy’s car was a dent. When he came back out to you his shirt was tucked back into his jeans which were zipped and belted once more and you had your dress back in place. You gave him a sheepish look and pointed at the dent in the hood.

“Uh, you were worried about scratches from my heels and we managed to dent your hood instead,” you told him.

He looked at it for a second then shrugged, “Ah hell, it was worth it.”

Taking your hand he waited for you to pick up your heels and make sure your legs were steady before pulling you along with him out of the garage.

When you got to his car he grabbed you around the waist before opening the passenger door for you. “Your place or mine? I think I want a bed for round 2,” he said with a sexy grin.

Pressing your breasts into the hard planes of his chest and running your hand over what you discovered were washboard abs you grinned, “You have a king or queen bed?””

“King.”

“Your place then. And stop on the way for more condoms if you don’t have that many, I don’t think we’re getting any sleep tonight,” you told him.

He grinned at you, kissed your lips, and opened the car door for you before sprinting around to his side of the car. His crew chief never did figure out where the dent came from, and neither of you ever told him either.


	2. To The Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "I locked my keys in the car."
> 
> WARNINGS: none

Rowdy leaned against his '69 Camaro with his cell phone to his ear and knew he was going to regret this.

"Don't worry baby, I'll come rescue you," you said with as much affection as amusement lacing your tone.

“Darlin’ I love you but you scare me,” he told you in a slightly grumpy tone. When he heard the light notes of your laughter he smiled, you really were the best thing that had happened to him since getting his NASCAR ride.

“Love you too Rowdy. We’ll be there in fifteen,” you told him and he could hear the sounds of activity in the firehouse behind you. He really wished you weren’t on duty today, especially for this.

Shaking his head he walked back into the team garage to wait for you while he hoped none of the guys, especially Cole, would realize what he'd done. When he heard the sound of a large truck pulling into the parking lot a little over fifteen minutes later he let out an exasperated breath while dropping his chin to his chest.

"You okay Rowdy?" Cole asked when he came out of the office into the garage.

"I was." Rowdy pushed off the wall where he was leaning and headed to the door leading out to the parking lot with Cole following behind him.

When he opened the door he found you outside standing next to the ambulance, which he expected, but you had brought what he thought you called a Heavy Rescue Truck as well for some reason.

"What'd you do?" Cole asked, and when Rowdy looked behind him at his friend Cole was grinning ear to ear.

"I locked my keys in the car."

"And you made the mistake of calling your girlfriend that has access to shit to cut apart your car to bring you her key?" Cole asked and waved at you which is when Rowdy noticed you a piece of equipment in hand that had chains attached to it and the other truck.

"Won't make that mistake again," Rowdy snarked and gave you a wry smile as you walked up to him. "Darlin' all I needed was a key. Not the Fire Department Demolition Derby."

Your eyes widened in mock surprise, “OH! Now see here I thought the great Rowdy Burns NEVER locked his keys in his car so I assumed you needed us to come pull the door off for you.”

Cole guffawed at your words and Rowdy elbowed him in the stomach making him cough.

“Yeah, yeah. I get it Darlin’. I’m sorry for giving you a hard time when you did it,” Rowdy apologized.

“Apology accepted, here’s the spare,” you grinned at him and dropped the key into his hand with a kiss to his pouty lips.

He stepped in close to you and leaned down to your ear, “Darlin’ you know I’m gonna get you back for this when you get home later tonight right?”

“Countin’ on it baby,” you winked as you walked away.  


	3. Hiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “She’s hiding behind the sofa.”
> 
> WARNINGS: mentions of cunnilingus

Rowdy had won the Cup again and was in Las Vegas for the awards ceremony. You had only been dating for six months and except for Cole none of Rowdy’s team knew about you yet so you had come on a separate Red Eye flight then snuck up to his suite. It wasn’t that Rowdy was ashamed of your relationship or was deliberately hiding you. Rather you both wanted time outside of the spotlight to get to know each other and see what direction your relationship was going. It had quickly become evident that your relationship was of the permanent kind so you’d decided to tell his team when you got back to Charlotte after the awards. Starting next season you were going to appear openly with him at races and since you travelled with the teams anyway it wasn’t all that much of a change. You just expected to find more fans at the medical hauler once they realized you were Rowdy Burns girlfriend.

There was a pre-awards dinner Rowdy had to attend Saturday night so you had left the room half an hour after he did to go find some dinner of your own. What you didn’t realize was a few of his team hadn’t left yet and saw you leaving his suite.

Later that evening when you let Rowdy into the suite he picked you up and playfully tossed you onto the couch where he relieved you of your panties and shorts and buried his face between your legs. Your heels dug into his shoulders over his black t-shirt and you arched your back and cried out his name when he brought you to a mind exploding orgasm.

You heard a banging on the suite door and Cole’s voice behind it. “Rowdy!! Damnit I hear you in there with that woman. Open this damn door or I’m coming in.”

Rowdy looked at you, “Shit I forgot the damn keycard at dinner. Cole musta picked it up.”

The suite opened and you jumped over the back of the couch and crouched down. Cringing when you realized your panties and sleep shorts were in front of the couch you hoped Cole would leave as quickly as he came.

“Cole what the…” Rowdy started.

“Where is she Rowdy? You got one in every city now?”

“What the hell are you goin’ on about Cole?”

“The woman, I heard her in here. You could at least break up with one before you start fucking another one,” Cole snapped at his friend.

You heard Rowdy chuckle, “You’re an idiot Cole.”

“Where is she damnit?”

“She’s hiding behind the sofa.”

You heard footsteps and popped up on your knees with your lower half behind the couch and your hand out, “Don’t come over here Cole. Please.”

“What the? Why?” Cole looked incredulously between you and Rowdy.

Rowdy started laughing and stuck his hands in the pockets of his dress pants as he looked at you, “She ain’t got no panties on.”


	4. Driving Sassy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Enough with the sass!”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

“Rowdy, come on, let me drive. You need to rest,” you said for the third time from the passenger seat of his ‘69 Camaro.

“I’m fine,” he groused, his jaw set and his lips pressed into a thin line.

Rather than ride with the team to Las Vegas for the third race of the season he’d opted to drive so you could have some privacy. Since telling the team about your relationship and appearing with Rowdy at Daytona and Atlanta the fans were all over both of you. Some of it good attention, some not so much, and Rowdy was over it already.

You’d been on the road with him driving eight hours straight with only quick breaks for the bathroom and to eat since leaving home and had at least another ten or more to go. He was tired and you could tell.

“Rowdy, come on. Pull over. Let me drive a few hours so you can rest at least,” you tried again.

“Enough with the sass!” His wide irritated blue eyes met yours briefly then turned back to the road ahead.

“Why are you being so damn stubborn?” It was starting to get dark and you knew as bullheaded as Rowdy was he’d keep on until you hit Vegas which was not going to be good.

He huffed next to you and was quiet a minute before finally speaking. “Your damn driving scares me okay?”

Your mouth dropped open and you gave him an incredulous look, “Seriously? My driving scares the unflappable Rowdy Burns? Dude, I drive a damn ambulance.”

“Ex-ACT-ly my point,” he said, then yawned.

You couldn’t help it, you started laughing. Not the polite kind of laughter, it was the kind of laughter that made your stomach hurt and was peppered by snorting. Rowdy was not amused.

When you finally calmed down he glared over at you briefly then snapped his eyes back to the road while he yawned.

“Geez Rowdy, your damn lucky I love you or I might have been insulted. If you won’t let me drive then at least stop at the next motel we see.”

“You are just full of sass tonight aren’t you Darlin’?” He chuckled this time. “Alright fine. Next motel we’ll stop.”

“Thank you!” You turned your head to the side so he didn’t see your grin. Somehow, you always got what you wanted from him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
